Harmony sings The Blues
by TaggertShare
Summary: Harmony seems depressed to Share and Surprise. After finding out why they find a unique way to help Harmony. In doing so they not only bring joy to Harmony and themselves, but to others. It is amazing what an old Piano, a Tambourine and a Harmonica can do. Singing The Blues is something that can spread happiness. ( I often play The Blues on Guitar when feeling down). So Join in!


It is said of Humans that opposites attract. The same may be said of Care Bears and Care Cousins. The mated duos of Grumpy and Share, Oopsy and True Heart, Messy Bear and Treat Heart Pig seems proof of that. The most extreme case being that of Grizzle and Lovalot. It may also explain why some individuals are best of friends. Also why some just can't get along with each other. If opposites attract then those much alike may sometimes feel repulsed by each other.

In Care a Lot two such individuals were Grumpy Bear and Harmony Bear. Grumpy usually lived up to his name. He was known to seldom smile in public. Yet he was very popular among the other Bears. Even the gentle hearted Care Cousin, Gentle Heart Lamb, was friends with him. It seemed as if a scowl from Grumpy made others grin or smile. His muttered complaints something they could laugh off.

Harmony did not always live up to her name. She would say she wanted things to be harmonious. However she could be stubborn and temperamental. Things were best done when done her way. Harmony was known for having mood swings. Singing happily to herself then suddenly scowling as she spotted something she didn't agree with. Other Bears and the Care Cousins found it was not hard to irritate Harmony. Nor for her to irritate them.

Harmony was a stickler for following rules in games such as Belly Ball and Tummy Tag. Funshine found that so annoying he once hiked Harmony's Belly Ball Rule Book deep into a muddy bog. Harmony seemed unfazed. Quoting even more rules for him and the other players to follow. That actually made Grumpy laugh. Which of course irritated Harmony some more.

Harmony did live up to her name in one way. She loved music. The harmonious sounds of music was a delight to her ears. She loved playing Piano or Keyboard. She also loved the sound of her own singing voice. In their Senior Year School Book under Harmony's photo Laugh a Lot had come up with a great caption. It read "Harmony is her own best fan".

Besides music Harmony also enjoyed the sounds of the Natural World. Birds singing or water gurgling always lightened her mood. At least for awhile. While a member of The Care Bear Honeys the other female band members found Harmony to be a bit over bearing at times. Lovalot's drum playing or Cheer and True Heart's guitars seldom satisfied Harmony's exacting standards. Oddly it was Share's lesser musical abilities which protected Share from Harmony's "Lead Singer Syndrome" rants. Due to Harmony's love of a certain form of music and her moodiness the ever truthful True Heart dubbed Harmony "the Queen of Swing and mood swings". Harmony just shrugged it all off.

Grumpy's own mood swings were hard to predict. Grumpy had to deal with true bouts of Depression. Luckily those became fewer after he and Share decided to share their lives. Friends such as Funshine learned you had to roll with the punches when dealing with Grumpy. Funshine was one Bear other than Share who could usually get Grumpy to flash a near smile. Funshine also got along with Harmony better than most of the other male Bears. His sister Superstar was one female who liked to rough it up with the Boys. Superstar is the equivalent of a Human female Tomboy. With a Sister like Superstar the ever playful Funshine had to learn how to get along with the opposite Sex.

It had been a slow afternoon at Share's little Cafe'. Only six Bears and five Care Cousins had dropped in. Also one Cub. The most entertaining customers had been Lovalot and Grizzle. Their Cub, Miracle Joy, happily sat on the booster seat available for any Cub. She entertained herself by using her mashed peas like play dough. Then used her spoon like a catapult to shoot some un mashed peas out the open front door. Giggling whenever she "shot" a passerby. "Oh, she's a good shot" thought Share after seeing a pea bounce off the side of Brave Heart's nose. Meanwhile Grizzle had gotten the shakes. One of the physical problems he had was bouts of shaking hand paws.

After getting as much food on himself as in his mouth Lovalot grabbed a bib out of her paw bag. She put the bib on Grizzle. Lovalot looked happy as she then helped Grizzle eat. Mashing up food on his plate and then spooning it into his mouth. Then helping him drink from Miracle Joy's sippy cup. After Grizzle's food was gone Lovalot wiped his face and then picked him up like a Cub. Then Lovalot patted Grizzle on the back evoking a loud burp from him. Share had to turn away and stifle a giggle. It seemed to Share as if Lovalot had turned the once fearsome adult Runt Bear back into a Cub. Even more so as Lovalot left carrying Father and Daughter alike. With Lovalot's left hand paw supporting Grizzle by his butt and Lovalot's right hand paw supporting Miracle Joy by her butt.

Just as they had exited in walked Surprise. Surprise seemed unaware her right foot paw had kicked aside the door stopper. As the door slowly closed behind her Surprise heard Share giggling. Surprise knew why and yelled out "don't those three make for the oddest yet cutest Family ever!" Share rolled her eyes. "Well, they are certainly a very entertaining Family" said Share as she got some tea for Surprise. As Surprise sipped her tea she read the Care a Lot Times newsletter. Meanwhile Share cleaned up the table Lovalot's family had made a mess of.

The door then slowly opened as Harmony came in. Both Share and Surprise found it odd as Harmony slowly found a seat and sat. Harmony was usually bouncy, loud, and boisterous. Today she silently sat staring at the menu. "Good morning, what can I get you, Harmony" asked Share.

Harmony sighed. "Just a spot of Tea" said Harmony. After being handed her tea cup Harmony picked up one of the always handy small Honey jars. Instead of pouring some into her tea Harmony just stared at the jar. Share and Surprise glanced at each other. Each could sense something was bothering Harmony. Yet neither dare mention it to Harmony. Finally Surprise decided to break the near silence. She tried to lower her voice a bit, which is tough for an exuberant girl like she. "Is everything okay, Harmony? Is something troubling you? You look surprisingly glum."

Harmony scowled for a moment. Then took a few sips of tea before speaking. "It is something probably neither of you seldom feel. My fur may be purple but I am feeling blue." Surprise and Share looked at each other. Harmony then went silent as she sipped some more Tea. Then as Harmony got up to leave she said "don't mention what I said to any Bear else". She looked sad to Share as Share took her Care Credit for payment. Then literally slunk out the door. In contrast Surprise literally bounced out the door when she left.

"Well at least Surprise was happy with my Tea" said Share to herself. "Harmony can be moody but I rarely see her sad. I can't recall her ever being depressed. I am glad Surprise and myself seldom feel that way." Share and her surprising sister were indeed seldom sad. Much less depressed. However Share knew someone who could appreciate how Harmony felt. Perhaps even help her. To do so would mean convincing Grumpy to help an unwilling Harmony.

Lovalot had put it best when once talking about Harmony with Share. "Some Bears and Cousins love having many friends" said Lovalot. On her lap sat Grizzle. "Others like Harmony have a hard time being or making friends. Some Bears and Cousins even start out as enemies. Making friends with an enemy is called having a frenemy." Lovalot tickled Grizzle's nose. She then lifted him and patted his backside. "You could even say Grizzle and myself started out as frenemies. Just look at us now. Mates with a rambunctious Cub in pre-school. Right my little Boy Bear?"

Share had stifled a giggle as Grizzle said "right as always, Momma". Now months later Share thought back to that moment. "Hmm. Friends with an enemy. Now I know what to do so Harmony can try not to be blue. But first I think I'd better see what some other Bear thinks."

Grumpy barely listened as Share told him about Harmony. Then came to attention as Share said "I have a plan which involves your help." Grumpy visibly shuddered when Share said that. Share's plans didn't always work out so well. Plus Grumpy was none too fond of Harmony. He was there when The Care Bear Honeys founding Members had unintentionally insulted Share over her singing capabilities. To Grumpy's eyes and ears that night Harmony's hurtful words were more than un intentional. They sounded to him like a true rebuke.

Share had long since forgiven Harmony. Grumpy still held a grudge. Not just for that incident. Harmony seemed to have a life long knack in doing things which irritated Grumpy. Grumpy was quite sure she felt the same way about him. However Grumpy decided for Share's sake to agree. After all making Harmony happy may make his life a bit more harmonious. Grumpy folded his arms and just nodded yes as Share finished telling of her plan. It also included Surprise as a co-conspirer. Grumpy sighed loudly. Grumpy now expected to face one of the rougher days of his life.

Surprise Bear was recruited by Share due to her unique sleuthing abilities. Surprise is a multi-dimensional Being. She can be behind you one second, then vast distances away within a second. She can be nearly invisible as she hovers between Dimensions. Seeing and hearing you as she remains hard to focus on. Unless you are one of the few Humans whose eyes can see beyond four Dimensions. Or have out of body experiences. If so you could see just how uniquely colored her fur really is. A color which is rather hard to describe. A sort of reddish brown with purple highlights when the sun or a bright light strikes her fur just right.

The same can be said of her Tummy Tag, also known as a Belly Badge. The patterns in her belly fur can be rather hard to distinguish at first. Surprise will giggle as you stare at her belly. Then smile when as the light highlights the patterns just right as you say "now I can make it out".

Surprise's abilities are unique even among most Care Bears and Care Cousins. Secret Bear is one of the few other Care Bears with such inter-dimensional abilities. However it is very rare for a Human to get to meet Secret. Many Bears and Cousins often referred to her as "Stealthy Bear".

Care Bears such as the True Hearts can move between dimensions if it is necessary. However it can be arduous and even dangerous for them to do so. Even with the help of a modern Cloud Car it is difficult. It is why so few Humans get to meet the amazing, small, intelligent Bear like creatures known as Care Bears.

Harmony spent most of the next day feeling not only sad but also a bit on edge. She kept having a feeling she was being watched. Finally the feeling lifted. It was just after she had played a few Minor Chords on her old Piano, which needed to be tuned. "I sure wish this old Piano could play like new again" Harmony had muttered aloud. The Piano was not inside her home. It was on Harmony's front porch. There it was protected from direct sunlight and rain. Giving Harmony a chance to "play outside" during warm days.

After going inside Harmony ate a light supper. To her the food she was eating seemed nearly tasteless. She then took a bath hoping that would make her feel better. After going to bed she could have sworn she heard Bedtime Bear whisper "slumber restfully, Harmony. The cure for your blues will show up tomorrow." Then what sounded like Sweet Dreams Bear. "Sweet dreams, Harmony Bear. Your dream will come true tomorrow." Harmony sighed, rolled over, and was soon tossing in her sleep.

The next morning Grumpy and Share showed up at her door. Each held a duffel bag. With them was Surprise Bear. Harmony hated being startled and therefore was leery of Surprise. Before Harmony could say a word Surprise shouted "do we have a surprise for you!" Share then giggled after seeing Harmony nearly leave her feet in surprise. Share took some cups, a thermos, and snacks out of her duffel bag.

Share and Surprise set a picnic blanket on the porch's old outside table. Then set up a picnic as Grumpy took some unique tools out of his duffel bag. He unfolded a small step stool. Then as he stood on it he lifted and secured upright the Piano's wooden cover. Then in each hand paw he held something as he leaned over and into the Piano. "Hey, what are you doing" shouted Harmony as Grumpy worked on the musical instrument's innards.

Share laughed as she finished eating a donut. She produced a rag and furniture polish. "Just relax and watch as we give a gift to you, Harmony. One which we hope will produce some harmony." As Share polished Harmony's Piano the sounds of tuning forks, off Key Notes and grunts could be heard as Grumpy persevered with his work. Meanwhile Surprise distracted Harmony and tried to keep Harmony out of the way. Surprise handed some tea and tea biscuits to Harmony.

Share's effort at polishing began to take effect. Soon the Piano's old varnish was gleaming like new. Grumpy's efforts could be heard. Musical notes emanating from the Piano went from off key to in tune. From too Flat or too Sharp to just right. Grumpy was actually smiling as he slowly extricated himself from the Piano. Surprise hit a few Piano Keys striking a C Major Chord and then an A Minor. She paused and then hit E Major, A Major and D Major.

"Oh my stars" said Harmony as she went to reach for the keyboard. "It sounds like it is in tune!" Surprise grabbed Harmony's hand paw. Meanwhile Grumpy and Share each grabbed something from the duffel bags.

"Wait a minute for a wonderful surprise" said Surprise to Harmony. There was a musical tingling as Share produced her purple Tambourine. Then Harmony's eyes went wide as Grumpy produced a blue hued Harmonica. Harmony literarily gasped out "can you really play that thing?"

Grumpy had a wry grin as he said "Heartsong suggested I learn to play the Harmonica. Especially one in a certain Key. Also a certain form of Music. She suggested it as a way to beat the blues whenever I feel depressed. As she gave me lessons I realized something. Odd as it sounds playing The Blues helps me feel less depressed."

Harmony gulped down some tea, grabbed a stool and sat in front of her now gleaming old Piano. "I am guessing your Harmonica is in the Key of E" said Harmony to Grumpy. Grumpy actually looked happy as stared lovingly at his Harmonica.

Share now laughed and tapped Grumpy's shoulder. "Well my Grumpy Bear, if Harmony can play some Blues chords she will hear for herself what Key you are playing. Now for an impromptu improvisation of a Blues song." Share shook and struck her Tambourine setting up the right Meter and Tempo. "Okay Harmony, play and sing some Blues!"

Harmony began to strike some notes as Share's Tambourine was joined by Grumpy's Harmonica. At first there was a cacophony of sound from Harmony's porch. As Surprise laughed the cacophony slowly evolved into pleasant sounds. Then a recognizable form of Music. Then Harmony began to sing The Blues.

"I was feeling sad, even my fur felt blue. To get over it, here is what we'll do. We' re gonna play... ay, some good old Care Bear Blues. Yeah that is just what we re gonna do." Surprise grinned as an old Piano, purple Tambourine, and blue hued Harmonica produced the musical sounds of The Blues. As the music wafted down the street curious and astonished Bears and Cousins began to show up.

After spying the onlookers Harmony happily segued into another song. It took her improbable Musical Companions a few off beat notes to get back in harmony. That made them all grin. Making it a bit harder for Grumpy to play properly. The small crowd that was gathering seemed not to notice. Then Harmony decided to play a Blues song which could have been written for Grumpy. She belted out "my Tummy Tag is crying, see the tears fall like rain." From the street Heartsong said to Funshine "that is so beautiful I just may cry." Harmony now turned to Grumpy. "Sorry, but now it is time to play something happier."

Harmony ended the last set of songs by singing "now we sound like Care Bears. Singing songs of Love and Caring. Now we sing like Care Bears. With a Love we feel like sharing." As the last musical notes faded into the ether clapping and cheers came from the street. Harmony gave each of her Musical companions a hug. Even Grumpy, whose eyes were teary. Not from sadness or depression, but from joy.

In the street True Heart turned to Oopsy. "Just look at the look on Harmony's face" giggled True Heart. "Music hath indeed soothed the savage Brest." Oopsy cocked his head and frowned. "That kind of sounds familiar" he said as he stumbled on a pebble.

From her porch Harmony giggled as she looked at Surprise. Harmony thought of one of Surprise's Human friends. A guy who has loved The Beatles since being a five year old. Harmony gave a bow to gawking Bears and Cousins. "Thank you all for coming, and I hope we passed the audition!" As the laughing crowd slowly dispersed Harmony once again thanked Surprise, Share, and Grumpy.

"I know I can be a moody pain in the Butt at times" said Harmony. "Yet you have shown true friendship amongst yourselves and to me. Every time I play this old Piano I will always be reminded of this wonderful day. I awoke this morning feeling blue. Tonight I will go to bed happy. Anytime any of you feel sad or depressed drop in and play some more Blues with me. Musically I used to love Swing. Now The Blues is my thing."

A short while later Harmony was smiling as she watched Grumpy, Share, and Surprise head down the street. Then as Harmony headed inside she started humming The Blues. Not because she was sad or depressed, but happy. Her friends had found the perfect way to bring a little more harmony into Harmony's life.

Note: Some may recognize some tributes embedded in this story. One to my favorite Blues song by Elmore James. The other to the best Care Bears theme song ever.


End file.
